Caught
by MonumentForTheDead
Summary: What happens after the two most famous jazz babes of Chicago end their breath-taking and glorious act? What happens in the dressing room stays only in the dressing room, right? (I'm terribly sorry for this summary!)


**Heeey guys, it's me again! Presenting to you my very first rated M fanfic! And about none other than Vexie! (Because, yeah, who can resist these two? *-*)**

**Anyway, I tried for so long to publish something of a higher rate, but I just found myself unable to do it... I don't know, maybe I'm afraid you guys won't like it, maybe because I make myself embarrassed by writing them XD but I got over my fears and now I present you this! **

**And last, but never least, I'd like to thank all my Chicago readers and followers: The crooked queen, MaddiD3, Semumnomebom, and all of you who favorite my stories and follow me, I probably wouldn't be writing Chicago fics anymore if it wasn't for you, so let me say a huge THANK YOU! For keeping me writing and keeping the fandom alive! ^^**

**So, without further ado, I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>So many people on the Chicago Theater today… All of them, gathered to see us. Roxie Hart and Velma Kelly. We were wonderful, there's no other word to describe it.<p>

We went to our dressing room, a bottle of champagne was waiting for us, along with two white robes we used to put on after the show; they were made especially for us, one embroidered with a V, the other with an R. In some way, those robes always made me feel special, like I was a movie star, better than great names like Norma Shearer, Pola Negri, god, ever greater than Greta Garbo! And why not? A dream never killed anyone, and maybe someday I can be on the big screen as well.

There were always a little break between the acts, we performed along with many other artists – of course we were always the most wanted and waited, the ones with the names on the marquee – but anyhow, people (including reporters and photographers) would usually go to us to congratulate, take pictures or get autographs, then we would receive them with a fake smile and those comfortable white robes, acting like we were perfect girls, so close that we could be sisters… But of course we weren't best friends, and calling us "sisters" was far from being a good thing; somehow being called that made us uncomfortable, and I probably don't have to explain you why.

Anyway, along the months I guess we just learned how to get along, and we were pretty close, alright, but in a completely different way.

* * *

><p>She undressed herself with extreme easiness, she was used to me now… In the beginning, she used to make me undress in the bathroom, but now, she just doesn't care anymore. In fact, I think she quite enjoys being watched by me. Not that I watch her undress every night, I just… Just enjoy getting a glimpse of her once in a while.<p>

After she removed her dress and stayed only on her lingerie, I automatically turned my back on her, it didn't matter if she liked to be watched, but the fact that _I _felt very uncomfortable when she undressed. Uncomfortable to the point of making me blush… I really didn't know why, but she always made me feel this way.

I must have felt her. Creeping behind me, getting closer and closer by the minute, until her skilled hands trailed from my shoulders down my arms; needless to say that I had hard shivers down my whole body. She continued, unzipping the back of my dress with a slowness that could be even described as maddening, caressing my flesh all the way down to my waist. In a minute that felt like an hour, I was undressed by her, lying only on my lingerie.

"_You like to watch me undress don't ya?" _Her sultry voice came close to my ear; I could feel her hot breath on my neck. Her tongue licking the sweat it still remained from our dance number.

"_What are you taking about?"_ I tried to sound cold, but one of her hands came sliding on my back, undoing my bra.

"_I noticed… You like to watch me… Tell me, you like it don't you?"_ she started to nibble lightly on the skin on my neck, while both her hands worked their way to get my bra off. I gave in easily; after all she always gets her way with me…

"_Don't be so convinced of yourself…"_ I hissed through my teeth while her hands started to move shamelessly, in order to tease me to the limits.

"_Confess it! You like to watch this jazz killer undress to you, huh?" _Her fingers now worked with such expertise that I got surprised; her warm skin worked on me like magic, and soon enough, I was already suffering in concealing the moan that so desperately wanted to leave my throat; it was all just a game, as I like to think; and I couldn't possibly give in to her.

"_This is not true…"_ I tried to at least finish my sentence, but she pulled myself closer to her own body, until I could completely feel her, the lacy fabric of her bra brushing on my back, one of her legs entwined with mine, preventing me from get away.

"_Someone is giving in…"_ One of her hands came sliding down my stomach, reaching closer and closer to the place that so desperately needed to be touched.

"_I'm not giving in…"_ I quickly found that my pleas were useless, and my attempts of making myself stronger were ridiculous; despite the words my mouth had just formed, I gave in, and I gave in completely.

Soon enough we were already engaged into each other, clinging and searching for the intoxicating touch that drove both of us crazy; her hands were all over me, and I couldn't help but squirm loudly; our mouths connected into a deep kiss, both fighting for dominance, both wanting to push the other to the nearest armchair; but she was the tigress more often than not, and I couldn't do much apart from obeying as she started to lead me.

As I kissed her sweaty skin, I could see by the dim yellow light of the room that her skin seemed to glow; in that moment she looked sculpted in alabaster with light touches of pink then and there; she was gorgeous and I caught myself mesmerized by every one of her gestures and touches.

At the next moment we were both rid of our lingerie; torn pieces of lace and silk covered the carpeted floor as she moved to my garters, tearing them along the way, together with my stockings and shoes; I would usually get mad at her from ruining another garter of mine, but as she kissed every inch of my skin as she stripped me, my articles of destroyed clothing seemed such a tiny and insignificant problem that they were quickly swept away from my hazy mind.

She quickly made her way through the room, forcing me to sit in the cushioned armchair as she towered over me, smiling wickedly, making my heart skip a beat.

_C'mon kid… I wanna see if you are as good here as you are on the stage…" _She whispered as she grabbed my chin and lifted my face roughly, making me look into her eyes; the pupils dilated with lust.

"_Girls, we just want to say…" _

We immediately froze, the feelings that were once ignored returning with full strength now; we felt the cold gush of wind that entered the room as the door opened, we heard the faint jazz music that came from the stage, I felt my heart racing wildly, threatening to escape from my throat at any moment, I saw the shocked faces in the doorway as we both turned our heads at the same time. The realization that we just had forgotten to lock the door hit us in the face like a punch.

And there was Billy Flynn and Mama Morton, standing at the doorway, completely shocked, mouths drop open. The flowers they held were now lying on the floor. We stayed like that for some incredible long moments, before Roxie removed her leg from my shoulder, crawling the distance between herself and her robe, pathetically trying to cover her body with her own hands like she wanted to get invisible by doing so, all the while performing unconscious little jumps, like the floor was on fire. The poor thing had her nerves to the edge, and I could vividly notice that. I searched for my own robe on the floor, avoiding any kind of eye contact with the matron and the attorney, but my hands and legs were not helping, since I couldn't get up without my knees shaking, and my hands trembled miserably.

"_Oh my… We're sorry, we…"_ Billy stuttered for the first time in his life, looking completely numb and amazed; I could even catch an unmistakable hint of blush in his cheeks, as one of his hands came to his eyes, as a sign of respect to us.

"_We can come back later, ladies…"_ Mama said, a little less shocked than Billy, and I noticed she had a smug smile on her face.

I honestly didn't know what to say… I could feel my face burning due to shame; I glanced at Roxie to see she was sat in the opposite side of the room, so curled up in her chair that her knees easily touched her torso, she clutched her robe close to her chest like her life depended on that, her hand was covering her eyes and part of her face. She was redder than a tomato, and I knew she wouldn't speak anything even if she wanted, so I had to make a move.

"_That would be wonderful… Sorry Mama, Billy… We are very tired at the moment"_ I got up from my armchair and although I couldn't feel my legs, I reached for the doorway and grabbed the flowers scattered on the floor. I tried to smile for them, but I couldn't manage that very well.

"_Yeah, tired… I see kid."_ Mama suppressed a laugh, while Billy still appeared he wouldn't be able to speak anymore. _"See you two later then…"_ She winked at me as they both walked away.

"_The flowers are lovely!"_ I exclaimed before closing the door. Thinking clearly, I would never know why I had said that, since I barely paid attention to the flowers before throwing them carelessly in a corner of the room.

I closed the door slowly and looked at Roxie, who now lifted her face a little bit. Her face was still burning and her eyes showed an expression of worry.

_Do you think they'll tell?"_ She whispered like a scared little kitten, trapped in a corner. It was surprising how she turned from a fierce and dominant tiger to a whiny kitty in so little time.

"_I seriously doubt it, doll… Why would they tell anyone?"_

I could feel I was the dominant now. Taking control over the situation, resigned to the fact that I would have to calm her down; maybe even hand her an aspirin while whispering everything would be fine. I seriously didn't know why the hell Roxie cared about all that crap of being discovered… it wasn't like half of Chicago already didn't know about us.

"_I don't know… Oh my God, I feel so ashamed…"_ She almost cried the last sentence, shrinking on the chair. I smiled. She got so cute when she was terrified.

"_Don't worry, doll… What's the big deal if they know?"_ I approached her, lifting her face to give her a small kiss on the lips. _"Now, can I have a little bit of this chassis?" _I purred in her ear, reaching a hand under her white robe, grabbing her tight roughly.

"_What about Billy, and Mama…?" _She tried to speak, but couldn't suppress a loud moan when I reached to her core.

"_I think they'll have to wait…"_

"_How can you be so… calm, so indifferent about those things?"_ She finally smiled, looking deeply into my eyes, before kissing me again.

"_I just don't give a fuck…"_ I laughed, cupping her petit face with one of my hands. "_…there is some things we just can't avoid, and…"_ I stopped, bewildered with her blue eyes.

"_All that jazz?"_ She finished the sentence for me. I smiled warmly.

"_Yes, and all that jazz, kid…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Is it just me, but I really wished they ended together at the end of the movie? They're adorable and I love them both... <strong>

**Usually it's hard for me to define my favorite character in Chicago, but I can certainly say that Billy and Mama are pretty high on my list, so I just had to include them in this one-shot! **

**Also: 1920's divas in the beginning, just to add the right touch of glamour to the story XD**

**So, what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Wanna leave a comment/suggestion/critic or just wanna chat? PM or review me! You my darlings, will aways be welcomed!**

**Thanks a lot for reading!**


End file.
